dancingwiththestarsfandomcom-20200216-history
Erin Andrews
| died= | hometown= Lewiston, Maine | knownfor= Sportscaster and journalist | season= Dancing with the Stars 10 (contestant) Dancing with the Stars 18-present (host) | partner= Maksim Chmerkovskiy | place= Third place | highestscore= 29 (Paso Doble and Samba) | lowestscore= 18 (Tango) | averagescore= 24.6 }} Erin Andrews is a host on Dancing with the Stars. She was also a celebrity on season 10. Biography Retrieved from abc.com Erin Andrews returns to Dancing with the Stars as host alongside Emmy-Award Winner® Tom Bergeron for its 18th season. No stranger to the ballroom, Andrews competed on the 10th season of Dancing with the Stars making it all the way to the finals. Known for being a pioneer in sports broadcasting, Andrews's skills from the field are sure to be an asset in hosting a spirited dance competition. After spending eight years at ESPN, Andrews joined FOX Sports in 2012. She was most recently seen covering Super Bowl XLVIII and last year's World Series. Additionally, she hosted FOX's Prime Time College Football Pregame Show. She is one of the most-followed sports television personalities on Twitter, with over 2.1 million followers. Prior to Fox, she hosted the first hour of ESPN's College GameDay on ESPNU and was a features reporter for the full three-hour program, a role she held since the 2010 season. Andrews also served as a sideline reporter for college football and basketball games. Andrews has also won two Sports Emmy Awards in her career. A native of Lewiston, Maine, Andrews graduated from the University of Florida, where she was a member of the Gators' basketball dance team from 1997-2000. Dancing with the Stars 10 Scores Trivia *She has been dating NHL player Jarret Stoll since 2012. **On December 12, 2016, Erin confirmed their engagement. *In January, she revealed that she had been diagnosed with cervical cancer in September 2016. She underwent surgery in October and November and is now cancer free. Gallery Erin and Maks S10.jpg Erin Andrews S10.jpg Erin and Maks S10 Week 7 Quickstep 1.jpg Erin and Maks S10 Week 7 Quickstep 2.jpg Erin and Maks S10 Week 7 Quickstep 3.jpg Erin-maks-samba.jpg Erin_S24_Week_1.1.jpg Erin_S24_Week_1.2.jpg Erin_S24_Week_1.3.jpg Erin_S24_Week_1.4.jpg Erin_S24_Week_1.5.jpg Erin_and_CarrieAnn_S24_Week_1.jpg Erin S24 Week 2 1.jpg Erin S24 Week 2 2.jpg Tom and Erin S24 Week 2.jpg Erin_S24_Week_3.1.jpg Erin_S24_Week_3.2.jpg Erin_S24_Week_3.3.jpg Erin_S24_Week_4.1.jpg Erin_S24_Week_4.2.jpg Erin_S24_Week_4.3.jpg Erin_S24_Week_4.4.jpg Erin S24 Week 5 1.jpg Erin S24 Week 5 2.jpg Val Normani Gleb Peta Nick Tom Erin Alan and Heather S24 Week 5 1.jpg Peta Nick Tom Erin and Alan S24 Week 5.jpg Val Normani Gleb Peta Nick Tom Erin Alan and Heather S24 Week 5 2.jpg Erin_S24_Week_7.1.jpg Erin_S24_Week_7.2.jpg Erin S24 Week 8.jpg Donald and Erin S24 Week 9 1.jpg Donald and Erin S24 Week 9 2.jpg Erin S24 Week 9 1.jpg Erin S24 Week 9 2.jpg Erin S24 Week 9 3.jpg Erin S24 Week 9 4.jpg Erin S24 Week 9 5.jpg Tom and Erin S24 Week 9.jpg Erin S24 Week 10 Finale Night 1 1.jpg Erin S24 Week 10 Finale Night 1 2.jpg Tom and Erin S24 Week 10 Finale Night 1 1.jpg Tom and Erin S24 Week 10 Finale Night 1 2.jpg Tom and Erin S24 Week 10 Finale Night 1 3.jpg Tom and Erin S24 Week 10 Finale Night 1 4.jpg Erin S24 Week 10 Finale Night 2 1.jpg Erin S24 Week 10 Finale Night 2 2.jpg Erin S24 Week 10 Finale Night 2 3.jpg Erin S24 Week 10 Finale Night 2 4.jpg Tom and Erin S24 Week 10 Finale Night 2 1.jpg Tom and Erin S24 Week 10 Finale Night 2 2.jpg Tom Erin Carrie Anne Len Julianne and Bruno S24 Week 10 Finale Night 2 1.jpg Tom Erin Judges and Finalists S24 Week 10 Finale Night 2 1.jpg Tom Erin Judges and Finalists S24 Week 10 Finale Night 2 2.jpg Tom and Erin S24 Week 10 Finale Night 2 3.jpg Tom and Erin S24 Week 10 Finale Night 2 4.jpg Tom and Erin S24 Week 10 Finale Night 2 5.jpg Tom David Linday and Erin S24 Week 10 Finale Night 2 1.jpg Tom David Linday and Erin S24 Week 10 Finale Night 2 2.jpg Tom David Linday and Erin S24 Week 10 Finale Night 2 3.jpg Erin Rashad and Emma S24 Week 10 Finale Night 2 1.jpg Erin Rashad and Emma S24 Week 10 Finale Night 2 2.jpg Cast Dance S24 Week 10 Finale Night 2 3.jpg Bonner and Sharna S24 Week 10 Finale Night 2 Cha Cha Encore 1.jpg Tom and Erin S24 Week 10 Finale Night 2 6.jpg Heather and Maks S24 Week 10 Finale Night 2 Rumba Encore 4.jpg Normani and Val S24 Week 10 Finale Night 2 Salsa Encore 5.jpg Tom and Erin S24 Week 10 Finale Night 2 7.jpg Normani and Val S24 Third Place.jpg Category:Hosts Category:Celebrities Category:Season 10 contestants Category:Females Category:Contestants